


somehow okay

by jjomiomi



Series: jj's asanoya week 2020! [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Cuddling & Snuggling, Day 3, Established Relationship, Fluff, Graduation, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, asanoya week 20, i meant for this to be very fluffy but then things didn't pan out that way, noya goes to visit asahi, so enjoy a bit of both ig
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:08:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25986421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjomiomi/pseuds/jjomiomi
Summary: Asahi’s yelp turned into a laugh as he caught Noya and held him tight. “I missed you,” he said, and Noya nodded and buried his head in Asahi’s shoulder, taking in a deep breath of his coconut shampoo.He didn’t let go of Asahi for the whole walk home.OR Noya visits Asahi after he moves away from home. They both have a lot of feelings.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu
Series: jj's asanoya week 2020! [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1882930
Comments: 2
Kudos: 74
Collections: Asanoya Week 2020





	somehow okay

Things had been quiet for Noya, lately.

It had been that way ever since graduation. Tanaka still came over, of course, and he even saw the first years every once in a while when they got together to play volleyball. But still, things weren’t quite right.

Mostly because Asahi was gone.

He left town almost as soon as graduation came. It had been the plan for a while, but it still hit Noya hard when it happened. Noya and Asahi both cried at the bus station on the day he left. They hugged for an obnoxiously long time, even for them, and Noya yelled at the bus driver to try and keep him from leaving before Asahi finally pulled away and got on. 

Ever since then, they had called every single day, with Noya usually catching Asahi just as he woke up. Asahi didn’t like phone calls, but he managed them for Noya’s sake, and texted him daily, too.

It was nice. Asahi sent pictures of himself, and of his apartment, and his new cat. He updated Noya on every job interview, and the two of them had a facetime party when he got his acceptance letter back from fashion school. 

The whole thing was really, really, nice.

But it wasn’t enough. Because whenever they weren’t on call, it was quiet, a kind of quiet that started to eat away at Noya when he sat in it for too long. 

He knew that quiet would swallow him whole, if he let it.

He wouldn’t let it.

—

It was lucky that Asahi hadn’t moved too far.

The bus fare wasn’t exactly cheap, but it wasn’t horrible either. At least, it was cheap enough that the thought of taking that much from his bank account didn’t give Noya existential dread.

The hardest part was convincing his parents. His mom didn’t approve of Noya’s delinquent boyfriend—because despite how sweet and polite Asahi was when he came over, she still refused to believe that her son was the bad influence—and the thought of sending Noya off to spend the night in his apartment, in another prefecture no less, wasn’t exactly appealing. 

Noya convinced her through a combination of begging and threatening to run away, which had been his go-to move since primary school and still got the job done.

Asahi wasn’t on board at first either. They had only been apart for a month now, Asahi said, and he still wasn’t completely settled in, and he didn’t want to take up Noya’s summer, and a thousand other worries that he had for no reason.

But he gave in, after Noya talked about how much he missed him and nearly cried on the phone. (That part hadn’t been on purpose, but Noya was getting teary-eyed about Asahi a lot, these days.)

So, it was settled. He would visit Asahi. 

—

Noya hated bus rides on a good day. 

He wasn’t great at sitting still or keeping to himself. At least on team bus rides, he has teammates to pester—here, he was surrounded by strangers who he had to actively try not to bother. And he couldn’t even fall asleep, because Noya knew better than to trust himself to wake up before his stop.

All in all, he was filled to the brim with energy when he finally got off the bus, after sitting still for hours. So it wasn’t a surprise when, as soon as he spotted Asahi at the station, he jumped up and sprawled around him like a starfish.

Asahi’s yelp turned into a laugh as he caught Noya and held him tight. “I missed you,” he said, and Noya nodded and buried his head in Asahi’s shoulder, taking in a deep breath of his coconut shampoo.

He didn’t let go of Asahi for the whole walk home.

—

“So, what do you want to do while you’re in town?”

Noya finally let Asahi set him down at the apartment, though as soon as he was on the couch he was dragging Asahi down beside him. “You,” he answered, already crawling into his lap.

Asahi laughed, but it didn’t hide the way his face turned pink. “I’m serious, Noya. There are lots of things to see in the prefecture, if you want.”

Noya grinned and wrapped his arms around Asahi’s neck. “I’m serious, too. I didn’t come here to see the town. I came here so I could be with you.” He leaned up so he could whisper in his ear. “And that bus ride cost a lot, so I’m getting my money’s worth out of you while I’m here.”

Asahi finally put his arms around Noya and pulled him close. “You’re so impatient,” he sighed in mock annoyance, “can’t we at least relax for a few minutes?”

Noya pulled back to blink up at him. “But I want you right now, Asahi. Don’t you want me too?”

From the look Asahi gave him, Noya knew he had won. 

—

True to Noya’s wishes, they didn’t go out at all that day. 

There was enough around the apartment to entertain Noya, even if he didn’t fool around with Asahi. The cat, mostly—Noya spent nearly an hour just trying to pet her, while Asahi tried to explain that you can’t chase cats around like that. In the end, she crawled under the couch, where even Noya couldn’t reach her.

“I really do not get cats,” he sighed, as he withdrew his arm from underneath the couch. “Hey, why did you adopt her anyway?”

Asahi shrugged. “I’ve been lonely too. And I don’t have any friends in town yet. She kind of keeps me from going insane.”

Noya’s eyes softened, and he peeked under the couch to look at her again. “Maybe she isn’t so bad.” He looked up at Asahi seriously. “But when we move in together, we’re getting a dog.”

Asahi laughed. “I don’t know if we’ll be able to keep a dog in an apartment.”

Noya rose to his feet. “Then we’ll rent a house. And it’ll have a nice big yard, for the dog to run around in. And a studio for you to design clothes.”

Asahi stepped close and wrapped his arms around Noya’s waist, a smile pulling onto his lips. “And we’ll set up a net in the backyard, so we can play volleyball with the team when they visit. And I’ll be able to cook something for you every night.”

Noya grinned and pulled his arms around Asahi’s shoulders. “And I’ll wake you up every morning with a kiss, and we’ll walk the dog together, and the whole neighborhood will be jealous of me, because I have the most amazing boyfriend in the world.”

Asahi hummed. “I don’t know. I think they’ll be more jealous of me, because god knows how in the world I got you.”

Noya shook his head. “All the old ladies in our neighborhood are gonna be jealous of my buff, handsome, famous designer boyfriend. He'll be of the biggest fashion names in all of Japan."

Asahi laughed. “I think we’re getting ahead of ourselves.”

Noya leaned his head against his chest. “It’s nice to think about, though, isn’t it? Having a life together someday?”

Asahi lowered his chin to rest on Noya's head. “Yeah. It is.”

—

Asahi had terrible taste in movies.

Whatever this sci-fi crap was that he had put on, it wasn’t good. Noya could feel himself getting bored out of his mind just at the intro. 

He let it slide, though, because Asahi let him pick the movie most of the time, and it was only right to give him the choice every once in a while. Also because Asahi was unbearably cute when he was focused, and he seemed enthralled by whatever was happening on screen right now, which made Noya’s heart melt every time he looked at him.

By ten minutes in, Noya wasn’t even trying to hide it as he stared at Asahi, who was too drawn into the movie to notice. 

It was all in the little things, like the way his eyebrows drew together when something bad was happening, or how his face mirrored the characters. At one point the villain was on screen and he scrunched up his nose, seemingly in disgust.

Noya couldn’t keep himself from giggling at that one, and Asahi finally turned to look at him. “What?” 

“Nothing,” Noya sighed, “you’re just really cute.”

Noya could see him blush even with only the light of the movie screen. This was one of his favorite things by far, making Asahi squirm. 

He leaned forward until he could press his lips against Asahi’s neck. “You’re so beautiful,” he said, in between kisses up to his chin. He grabbed onto Asahi’s arm to help pull himself higher. “Sometimes you’re so cute it hurts.”

Asahi turned to kiss him, and the bad movie was quickly forgotten.

—

Asahi’s bed was a bit small, but fitting in Noya was no trouble, especially when the two cuddled up against each other on instinct. Asahi wrapped himself around Noya from behind, and Noya pulled his arm over his body, squeezing his forearm gently.

“I love it here,” Noya said. “I love you. And I love being with you.”

“I love you too. And I'm really glad you came to visit.” Asahi sighed. “I can’t believe you’re already going back tomorrow.”

Noya clenched at Asahi’s arm tighter. Why did Asahi have to remind him of that, that he had to leave so soon?

Asahi seemed to feel it when he tensed up, because he started to pull back. “Noya? Are you alright?”

Noya held tight onto his arm. “Stay here. Stay like this.”

Asahi wrapped himself around him again, and Noya curled deeper into his touch. “I don’t want to go back. I want to stay like this forever.”

Asahi swallowed. “I know. I want you to stay here, too.”

Noya could feel himself start to tear up, and he wanted to curse at himself for once again starting to cry. “It’s not fair that we have to do this for a year. It’s so lonely at home without you. It’s not the same.”

Asahi squeezed him tighter. “I know. But it’s okay. We’ll be okay. We’ve been through enough that we can do this, right?” He reached for Noya’s hand. “I’m right here. I’m not going anywhere.”

Noya nodded and blinked back his tears, as he squeezed Asahi’s hand like it was all he had to hold onto. 

They fell asleep like that, clinging to each other, entirely unsure of when they would be like that again. But it was okay, somehow. Because as long as they were together, things weren’t quite as difficult anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> tell me why i cried while writing this
> 
> two fics in one day?? shocking i know


End file.
